


Together.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal





	1. Chapter 1

(Together chapter 1)  
~  
It was a normal day for Freed, he was laying on his bed, reading a book peacefully.  
He was taken out of his 'Book land' and brought back to the real world when his phone vibrated, signaling he got a notification.  
He unlocked his phone to see he had a snapchat from his boyfriend Laxus.  
He smiled seeing the mans name but the smile disappeared when he opened the snapchat...  
It was replaced by a rather red blush spreading across his face.

There was Laxus.

In boxers, no shirt, an obvious boner...  
Freed gulped suddenly finding it hard to breath, he almost died when he saw the words below..

'Come on over Freed, I need a little help~'

Said man dropped his phone, his whole face was tomato red by now.  
He gulped again, sitting up in his bed, debating whether this was a practical joke or Laxus was serious...  
The second one was confirmed when Free got a regular text messages from the same man saying-  
'Don't hesitate babe, don't make me come to you...'

Freed picked up the phone again and replied quickly, not wanting to see how that would turn out.

'I'm on my way now! I was just a little shell-shocked is all...'

Laxus only grinned at his text messages, scrolling through a few old ones to pass the time before Freed got there.

A few minutes passed and Laxus heard a frantic knock on his door.  
Yep, definitely Freed.  
He smirked striding to the door smugly and opening it to see a flustered green haired man with the cutest blush hes ever seen.

"Well come on in."

Freed nodded quickly shuffling in side as the door was closed and locked behind him.  
Before he could turn around to address Laxus he was pushed against a wall, moaning as Laxus' hands found there way under his shirt and pinched pulled and rolled his nipples between his pointer finger and thumb.  
'He really is in a horny mood...'  
Freed yelped as his crotch was groped harshly by the brutish man, he ground his pelvis against Freed's ass as well.  
Freed laid his head on the shoulder of his lover and as his eyes rolled into the back of his head in bliss.  
Seeing that Freed's neck was now wide open for him, he latched his lips onto his lovers neck, nipping, licking and sucking where he pleased.  
Surely leaving love bites for everyone to see.... But that's what he wanted.

Laxus left Freed's neck and took his hands away from the areas that were pleasuring Freed, causing said man to wake up out of his haze.  
He was about to question Laxus after his breathing caught up, but he was picked up bridal style and carried to his bedroom.  
Freed knew it was futile to yell at Laxus for picking him up in such a manner, Freed could only manage to blush and let the man carry him down the hallway, at the end Laxus' bedroom, where the fun awaited.

Laxus pushed open the door with his foot, Freed gazed around the room, seeing that Laxus had already set up his 'Tools and Toys' he loved to use on Freed, he only blushed harder burying his face in Laxus' chest, causing said man to laugh, releasing a vibration in his chest and against Freed's ears.

"We've done this a million times Freed yet you still blush so brightly..."

Laxus hummed in amusement as Freed glared at him with an angry blush, still being held in Laxus' huge muscular arms.

Laxus dropped Freed on the bed moments later, moving to take off Freed's clothes and throwing them some where he'd have to find later, but that didn't matter right now.  
Laxus was eager to torture his little slave, and Freed was more than happy to be his little slave.

When it came to the bedroom, Laxus ruled all.  
All being Freed's body.  
That's not to go without saying they both had immense trust and respect for one another, of course when you do anything like this or even regular sex for that matter, you have to trust that person for it to be done correctly...  
Especially with BDSM...

Once Laxus had completely stripped Freed of his clothing, worshiping his body along the way, he gently pushed him back and smirked, Freed let a sly smile etch itself onto his features as well.

"You ready?"

"Of course I am, master."


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready?"

"Of course I am, master"  
~  
After those words were said, Laxus began.  
He grabbed the handcuffs that were off to the side, grabbing Freed's wrist gruffly and handcuffing them to the bed post.  
Freed couldn't use his hands... He was helpless, he could no longer defend himself.  
And that's the way he liked it.  
Laxus was still clad in boxers, on his knees in between Freed's legs.  
He hoisted those slender legs over his broad muscular shoulders, lifting Freed's lower half into the air making him gasp.  
What made him moan was when Laxus' tongue swirled around his puckered hole, effectively pushing past his ring of muscles entering the ass he adored so greatly.  
He swirled his tongue around in his tight heat, hitting every spot that made Freed moan and shiver with lust and pleasure.

He dropped Freed's now quivering legs onto the mattress, bouncing his lower torso gently.  
His cock was dripping pre-cum already.  
'Heh what an eager little slave~'

"What're you gonna cum just from my tongue? I knew I was good but that good?"

Laxus taunted Freed and got closer to his face, licking from his collar bone, up his neck and to his lips capturing them with his own.  
Freed moaned into the kiss as Laxus slid his tongue in exploring his mouth completely and licking every crevice that made Freed shiver.  
He knew his body so well.

He broke the kiss and got up from the bed to fetch more tools, leaving a panting and flushed Freed on the bed.  
He picked up a E-Stim machine and all of its connectors that went with it, turning around to Freed, smirking as he saw the man shiver in anticipation.

He approached the bed and resumed his position between Freed's legs.  
He set the box down, connecting the sensors to his sensitive parts Laxus knew well.  
With his callused hands he rubbed Freed's sides gently before turning on the small black box making Freed moan and twitch in ecstasy.  
Laxus turned the dial up higher, watching his little slave practically scream in pleasure as his slim muscular back arch beautifully.

Laxus watched in immense amusement and arousal with how his little slaves body reacted to the electrical pulses going through his body.  
He saw Freed was about to cum and turned off the machine that was giving him so much pleasure.  
Freed looked to him with half lidded eyes and rosy pink cheeks as he reached over to the nightstand to grab a cock ring.  
Freed gasped has Laxus slid it over his already reddening member, giving the head of his cock a light kiss before pulling away and smirking.  
Freed let out a strained moan as he was kept from cumming.

Laxus gripped his cock and started giving it slow, long pumps making Freed whimper and squirm at the delicious pain.  
Laxus kept stroking his reddening cock and smirked as he watched his little slave squirm about on the mattress, his beautiful green locks messing up further, spreading them out across the mattress.  
He found the sight absolutely stunning-no, words couldn't describe the sight before him-no words were not good enough.

He wanted so badly to pounce, to remove the cock ring and make him cum twice-no three times in utter ecstasy.  
So who was he to deny his own desires?  
He left the cock ring on as he grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled some onto his fingers.  
Freed was still a panting mess and gasped once a finger entered him.

"I can't wait any more Freed. I need you now."

Freed moaned as Laxus curled the one finger whilst pumping it in and out, adding another one smoothly.  
Freed moaned and trembled as Laxus scissored his finger in his ass, and that's all he got.  
Laxus knew he needed at least 3-4 fingers to properly prepare him, but he couldn't wait any longer he was just to delicious looking.  
Laxus removed his fingers and slid in his cock, groaning out as Freed was still so tight.

"Nnnhhh Freed.. Y-You're so fucking tight... Damn.."

Freed moaned at the feeling of being filled, his cock was so large it took everything he had to not scream and cry at how painfully good it felt.  
Laxus reached down and slid the cock ring off, Freed trembled at his touch.  
Laxus took the handcuffs off, freeing Freed's hands to do what they so loved.

To claw Laxus' back while they made love.

Laxus still had scars on his back from the last time they had a session like this, he didn't mind thou it let him know Freed loved what they did together, as if he had any reason to worry that he didn't.  
Once the handcuffs were off Laxus was immediately thrusting inside of him, pounding into his ass at a high rate.  
Freed's hands clung to Laxus' broad back as if he'd fall if he didn't.  
He slowly sunk his nails into the mans back as he was reaching his limit.  
He came with a loud scream of pleasure, surely breaking the skin on Laxus' back again.  
Laxus kept thrusting at the same pace, changing directions desperately trying to find the mans prostate.  
When he found it Freed moaned and trembled, chanting his name at this point.  
Laxus enjoyed it, he enjoyed all the sounds Freed made when they were making love-no not sex, love.  
Because this wasn't pointless sex, this, this was something on a whole different level.

It was becoming a blur at this point for Laxus, he was so lost in the pleasure he hadn't noticed Freed came two more times, the third one they came together.  
Shouting each others names to the heavens.

They laid there, Laxus still inside of Freed, it was so intense he didn't even want to move.  
But he finally did, watching as some of HIS cum poured out of his ass.  
He smiled down at the little mess he made, admiring him and all of his glory as he laid there panting with rosy cheeks, those long green locks he loved so much fanning out behind, like they were presenting Freed to him.

He picked up Freed once he fully caught his breath and set him in his lap cuddling the man who fit perfectly in his large arms.

"Are you okay Freed?"

He whispered in the mans ear as he rubbed his back soothingly and rocked him.  
Freed was always fine, but Laxus always wanted to make sure he didn't accidentally hurt him.

"I'm fine Laxus... I love you."

Laxus smiled as Freed buried his head in his shoulder and uttered those sweet words.

"I love you too, Freed."

~Till Next Time~


End file.
